hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Bayushi
Tsubaki Bayushi Background Tsubaki is a native of the land of Kirigakure. As a young child she grew up in the shop of her mother, who made Kimono as a profession, for the village upper-class. She never learned the arts of fabricating clothing out of silk or other materials, instead forced by her mother to attend the academy in Kirigakure. It was her mothers impression to save her daughter from the same semi-routine violence that herself and her establishment faced at the hands of their cruel masters by turning her daughter into a loyal dog of the Mist. Tsubaki accepted the enrollment and under the sadistic watch of the academy headmaster and staff, progressed through the classes and eventually passed only barely. Her right eye was injured badly by a wooden kunai during a training exercise by one of the more notably cruel students. The injury caused her depth perception and ability as a shinobi to be questioned, but was ultimately put forward under the implication of "If she dies, she dies." Tsubaki received medical treatment that involved the removal of the eye, her first exposure to healing techniques and some vague show of attention that wasn't entirely vicious. She was given a headband and assigned a squad at the age of 13, where she began an extremely unsuccessful career as a shinobi of the Mist. Never truly accepting the ideals of cruelty and murder by the other Kirigakure shinobi, she was immediately ostracized by even her squad mates. At the age of 14 she was removed from her squad after displaying weakness and an over all lack of desire to risk her life in the Chuunin examinations. The removal was under guise of reassignment to a new squad but the resulting assassination attempt nearly cost her her life. Her weakness was the only thing that saved her. The wound inflicted before she was cast from the bridge was not grave enough to actually take her life. Tsubaki awoke two weeks later in the fishing village of Zetsu. She had been found by some stroke of luck washed up and mostly dead and nursed back to life, but not health. It took her a full year to recover from the injury, and she did so under the care of an elderly woman in the lands that eventually became Hikagakure. Having grown up knowing only the fear of being a villager and the cruelty of the shinobi around her, she was taken aback by a new emotion that the old woman, named affectionately by the villagers as "Grandma Tio", had shown her. It was the gentle strength of mercy. Tio was unendingly kind. Unwaveringly patient. Other worldly loving. It was in her household that Tsubaki learned the old woman's ways. She came to love the village over the year spent in bed-rest, and the old woman as well. Tio proved to be a creature of forgiveness and mercy, with a soul that no man or woman or beast of the earth could taint with hatred. She gave and gave until she had nothing left for Tsubaki. But in that time, Tsubaki had recovered, and became an equal in the household. She obtained gainful employment in the village and the two began to rebuild what Tsubaki had taken from Tio. At the age of 15 she was suitably providing money into Tio household and the two of them thrived until the passing of Tio in the winter of her third year in the village. Tsubaki was 17 when the woman passed in her sleep. And through the sadness and tears Tsubaki did not fall into corruption. Tio had shown such love to Tsubaki in those three years that she was free of her past no longer tainted her mind. The vicious sadism that had never taken root no longer haunted her dreams. The tears shed for Tio were brief and the first to be shed in those three years. Shortly after her 18th birthday the Village of Hikagakure appeared. Tsubaki made the journey in order to pledge her service. Her oath of loyalty was accepted and she began working at the hospital shortly after, with two teachers. Kei Ishikawa and Yaso Pon'Biki, teaching her the medical-nin's arts of healing and combat and other field tactics respectively. Shortly after her start at the Hospital, Kei Ishikawa was forced to leave the village for months on an away mission, the details of which were not made clear to Tsubaki. She was forced into a sink or swim situation with the hospital. Without a teacher and in a high conflict area of the world, she was left to learn for herself, through a large volume of trial and error. Chief among these examples was Chisu, a woman with an acute medical disease that required her arms and legs to be amputated by Tsubaki in a several hour long surgical procedure. Along with this, Tsubaki was able to perform successful heart surgery on a genin from Konoha, while only a Genin herself. Along with Yaku Saru's help, she was able to repair the fatal wound to the young girls heart and in fact restarting it, restoring the girl to life. Her medical career is marked by several other major achievements, such as research and production of new poisons and anti-toxins and the creation of an artificial, functioning limb for Kuro Yokuhaba who lost his arm in a hostage situation. Kei Ishikawa returned from his away mission to learn of Tsubaki's exploits. She had not only avoided sinking, but her career was sterling, with two new medical-nin students training under her. Tsubaki attempted to return control of the hospital over to the owner, Kei, but he declined. He acts as a support for Tsubaki but ultimately allows her to reign there as she pleases. The Chuunin Exams brought Tsubaki to Konoha, where she took the written exam as part of group one. She was one of only two people to earn 100% marks for the exam, the other being Kokoro Resu. The next step in the examinations was an elimination style tournament. In the first round, Tsubaki defeated her foe in a single attack, dispelling carefully cultivated rumors of her weakness. In the second round she faced Yaku Saru, defeating him after nearly 20 minutes of solid combat. Tsubaki was able to inflict a vicious wound very early on and simply avoided the other fighter until he had exhausted himself with large volumes of jutsu in combinations that were too complicated and easy to defuse in the early stages. The third round pit Tsubaki against a close friend, Asami. Knowing she could not beat Asami in a fair fight, she resorted to powdered glass, a shinobi tool of her own invention. This caused feelings of betrayal in Asami, as well as putting pressure of time frame on the kunoichi, whose lungs and eyes were in peril of serious and lasting injury. Tsubaki was able to once again outlast her foe by simply staying away long enough for the glass to do it's job. Later, Tsubaki was announced as one of six new Chuunin and assigned a squad of her own. Combined with additional medical training in Konoha's hospital during her time spent there, her career continues to escalate. Though at that time, Asami and Tsubaki are still not on speaking terms, while at the same time she has begun a new, romantic relationship with Sanada, a samurai in the service of Yaso. Personality Tsubaki is a warm and kind person, helpful when she can be. She does not normally cause harm for it's own sake and normally owns up for her actions when she makes a mistake, pursuing a solution in most cases. However, to those who despoil nature or disrespect the spirits, Tsubaki can become both vengeful, violent, and cruel. Appearance Tsubaki has one eye, the left is clear and blue, but the right and that side of her face are bandaged aesthetically at all times. She does in fact wear make up and style her hair slightly each morning and being in close proximity almost always carried the scent of Vanilla. She favors dark pinks and dark purple colors and has well cared for, soft skin. Abilities Tsubaki is a medical Kunoichi with training in conversation and social manipulation, art (origami), music (Sanshin), cooking, cleaning, and matters of the household. While she does not have much weapons training, she is deadly with a scalpel or senbon. Fuuton Tsubaki has wind based elemental chakra and the training to call forth that chakra. She does so normally to protect herself from physical attacks or to boost allied attacks, but rarely uses it to actually harm someone. Medical Ninjutsu Tsubaki has displayed acute skill in Medical-Ninjutsu. She has gone so far as to develop a new medical-ninjutsu all her own, powerful enough to earn it a B letter ranking. Even though she is a Genin, the mystical healing techniques are only just a few months or maybe weeks from her grasp. Accolades None Quotes "The mule brays and the fool speaks, but the wise man listens not." "Everything has a spirit. The mountains and this pebble. The ocean and that river. The forest and those blades of grass. All are worthy of respect. Some are worthy of veneration. All are capable of benevolent or wrathful actions. Praise and respect them always. Ask even flowers for permission before you pluck." In game Stats Trivia *Tsubaki is extremely religious. *Tsubaki was briefly in two squads at the same time, with two sensei. *Tsubaki was the first person in the mentor-ship program to have two and three students. *Tsubaki loves spicy foods but hates sweets. *Tsubaki was the first person in the village to see the inside of Yaso's mansion. Category:Chūnin